


Stop It

by DirtyDragon



Series: Writing Prompts- KNB [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDragon/pseuds/DirtyDragon
Summary: “You gotta stop doing that.”“What?”“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.”Prompt found on Pintrest





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was having a writing day with my friend and I came across this prompt and immediately thought of AkaFuri! I had to write it! I'm sort of happy with it, I don't really like the beginning, but I think it gets better. At least I hope it does, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Furihata watched Akashi with a soft smile, enjoying how his normally composed boyfriend flailed his arms around while talking passionately about his horse. The two had finally been able to find time to spend with each other. Furihata had taken the first train to Kyoto Friday after school. It was pretty late when the train had arrived and he at met Akashi at the station, so the two just ate a quick dinner and spent the rest of the night in Akashi’s room, catching up.

Akashi was determined to make the most of their Saturday, so he woke Furi up before the sun even had a chance to rise to get ready. Their first stop was for breakfast at a little café that Akashi swore had the best sweets. Furihata was inclined to agree, the cinnamon roll he ate was the best he had ever had. From there, Akashi took him downtown to shop. He had somehow managed to convince Furi to let him buy them matching leather bracelets. Furihata didn’t really want to agree, but Akashi pouting was simply too cute to refuse.

After shopping, Akashi had surprised Furi with tickets to a train museum. The red-head patiently followed him around the museum for hours, asking questions at the appropriate times and listening to him rant about which trains were the best.

It’s lunch time now and Furihata is returning the favor, listening to Akashi’s enthusiastic speech about hoe Yukimaru is the best horse. Although, he feels a little bad because he’s only half listening. Most of his attention is on Akashi himself and how relaxed he is. Furihata had suggested they have a picnic for lunch and Akashi had eagerly agreed. After buying food and a throw blanket, Furihata let Akashi take his hand and lead him to a small park not far from where they were.

Despite it being a weekend, they were the only two there. Furihata had been assessing the park, trying to determine the best place for them to set up, but Akashi had kept pulling on his arm, leading him further down a path. After a few minutes of walking, Akashi branched off from the path, ducking between bushes and bringing them to a clearing. It was only a small patch of grass, big enough to fit about five people, but it was beautiful. Tall trees circled its perimeter, effectively boxing in the area. No one would be able to find the secluded area unless they already knew about it. Furihata’s sure this is why Akashi is letting himself relax so much. Whatever the reason, Furihata was grateful. Akashi was stunning like this.

His eyes were wide and the corners of his eyes crinkled due to the size of his smile. His hair was sticking up on odd directions, courtesy of the wind, which was more intense inside their little cocoon of trees, and he was starting to sound a little breathless due to his fast-paced talking. Yeah, stunning is the only word Furihata could think of to describe the sight before him.

Akashi, now finished with his speech, turns to Furi and says, “So you see, Kouki, Yukimaru really _is_ the best horse there is.” The amount of pride in his voice causes Furihata’s lips to stretch into a wide smile.

“You gotta stop doing that, Sei,” he says softly, watching as Akashi’s face scrunches in confusion.

“What,” he asks, head tilting.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” Furihata’s pleased to see the blush that colors Akashi’s cheeks. It’s such a rare sight, getting Akashi tov blush, that he feels proud every time he’s able to do it.

Akashi’s blush continues to darken and starts running down his neck. Furi knows, even without being able to see it, that the blush is spreading down Akashi’s chest as well. Akashi opens his mouth a few times, but fails to get any words out, too caught off guard to think of a response.

Furi chuckles at his boyfriends struggles and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to the red-heads lips. Before he can pull back, Akashi threads a hand through his hair and holds him close, their lips barely apart.

“What was I saying earlier? Because if it gets you to kiss me, I’ll have to make sure to say it more often,” he whispers before reconnecting their lips.   

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! I wanted to do things differently and have Furi be the one initiate things and Akashi be the one blushing. I hope I didn't get them too OOC by doing so. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [check me out on tumblr if you want!](https://anime-saved-and-destroyed-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
